This invention relates to glassware forming machines, and more particularly to glassware forming machines in which a parison is formed from a gob of molten glass by pressing in a top-opening parison or blank mould.
Such a glassware forming machine is described in British Patent Specification No. 1,491,859 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,021). In this glassware forming machine there is provided a combined gob guide and plunger mechanism which is reciprocable between a position in which two gob guides direct gobs of molten glass into a pair of parison moulds at the blank station of a three station glassware forming machine section and a position in which a pair of plungers are thrust into the moulds to form a pair of parisons. The parisons are held by neck rings on a carriage which is reciprocable between the first and second stations of the glassware forming machine so that a formed parison may be transferred by the neck rings to the second station and released, after which the neck rings return to the first station for subsequent parison formation.